The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Schlumbergera plant, botanically known as Schlumbergera truncata (Haworth) Moran hybr., common name Christmas Cactus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘PKMSchl06’.
The new Schlumbergera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Søhus, Denmark. The new Schlumbergera originated from a crossing made in 2009 by the Inventor between two proprietary, unnamed cultivars of Schlumbergera truncata hybr. The Inventor selected the new Schlumbergera cultivar from the progeny of the above crossing in 2011 on the basis of its flower color and compact, freely branching habit. Plants of the new Schlumbergera are more upright and compact than comparison cultivars.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by phylloclade cuttings taken and propagated and trial production batches in Søhus, Denmark, has shown that the unique features of this new Schlumbergera are stable and reproduce true to type in many successive generations.